


The Art of Albion: A History

by Aro_Tarot



Series: Albion: A History [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Art, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Tarot/pseuds/Aro_Tarot
Summary: The collection of art for Albion: A History.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Albion: A History [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573906
Kudos: 12





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Just as it says in the summary, I'll be posting all of the art that I create here as well as on my Tumblr.

"Albion: A History"

This piece was created with watercolors, white gouache for the highlights, and a metallic Gelly Roll for the gold.


	2. Character Portraits for Prince Merlin and Arthur Pen

These pieces were made with watercolors, gouache for the backgrounds and highlights, and then a metallic Gelly Roll for the gold.

I had put off on writing the fic until I had finally come up with a design for Merlin. While this is a fic inspired by Atlantis: the Lost Empire, I didn't want Albion to be just like Atlantis. I wanted a magical high fantasy vibe. I did keep the tattoos though. (They're there for a reason in this fic though.) I looked at various fantasy prince outfits and diadems for some inspiration. Then I of course, had to incorporate Merlin's neckerchief in some way and his color scheme. 

For Arthur, I looked at pictures of outfits from the 1920s. Originally, I was going to have this fic take place in the same decade as the movie, the 1910s. There was so much more information about the 1920s, so I moved it up by ten years. For Arthur, I choose brown for the vest after the brown leather vest that he's worn in the show. I didn't put a design on it because I wanted him to look more plain when put next to Merlin. Then you can probably guess why I made the tie red. 

For the backgrounds, I picked colors that were a fusion of one of the colors that I generally pair with them. When I put Merlin and Arthur by each other in my sketchbooks, I pair Merlin with blue and Arthur with red.

The poses were chosen because I wanted them to look proper. These portraits are what they show the world. They are the masks that they wear. There will be a picture for each of them that show what they are hiding, what they are dealing with.


	3. Chapter 1 Picture

"Arthur reading in the upstairs library"

This picture was created using Microns, Tombow Brush Pens, and a white Gelly Roll (size 10.)

This was the first picture that I drew (if you couldn't tell by the dates.) I hadn't designed Merlin yet, but I really wanted to draw Arthur.

I used _so_ much white when I made this picture. The windows look frosted like that because I smeared white ink on them. I also used the white ink on the shirt, neck, and hair.


	4. Prince Merlin's Hidden Self

"Too Much"

This piece was made with watercolors, gouache for the highlights and background, and a metallic Gelly Roll for the gold.

I had the idea for this piece stuck in my head since I had made the character portrait for Merlin. I finally sat down and worked on it (even though I should have been working on college work.) It's a creative way to show what Merlin is going through in the story. I was inspired by Hades in FFXIV. Having color and not having color is important in this piece and will be explained as the story unfolds. So far, this has been my favorite painting I've done. Watercolors is something that I picked up this year. I've done about twenty pictures so far.

Also, since I didn't mention it with the character portrait, I picture that his earrings are garnets, and the gem that hangs from the diadem is a kyanite. (I just use the same blue and red from the outfit to color them in. I might make the kyanite duller down the road.)


End file.
